Truth be told
by PartyPoisonx
Summary: Angela and John both have secrets locked away that they need to share. When a surprise hits the life of Angela she goes to John for help. I suck at summeries. PLEASE R
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys! Here is another story I'm thinking of. It just popped into my head one day so it may be a one-shot or it may be a story. I don't know it depends on how I feel. So please review and help out please.

_**Chapter one**_

John Constantine stood wearily near the window, looking out over his surroundings of his apartment. Dusk was creeping closer and the shadows of the night began to come to life. John sighed as the sun began to set and began let the evil of the night free to roam. It was only the beginning, a beginning where there was going to be no end. No end to suffering, No end to pain, No end to tragedy. John walked away from the window as the night began to dim. He turned on a nearby lamp on a nightstand to scare the dark away, for now. The drawer to the nightstand was open a tad, reveling the tiny edge of a picture. A picture John had locked away and never wanted to look at for a long, long time. He gulped and shut the drawer quickly and turned away,as memories began to flood his head.

It hurt too much to think about those times. The times when…A knock on the door struck him from his thoughts. He sighed and walked over to the door and opened it a tad (the gold chain lock blocking the door) Angela stood outside the door way smiling sadly, the kind of expression the told something happened. John closed the door, unlocked it and opened it wider and let her in. Angela strode in and turned on her heel to face John. He closed the door and turned to face her, a blank expression played upon his face. "Well…how's it been?" John asked quietly trying to find conversation. Angela looked up at him with her brown eyes that held sadness. "Good, learning new things every day" she smiled weakly. Something about that sentence worried John a little. A LITTLE being the key words. John raised an eye-brow, debating whether or not he should press the subject. "Really now, like?" His curiosity clearly showed and Angela face seemed to grow a little pale. She swallowed the bad tasting feeling that threatened to burst at any moment. It was too much, just seeing John standing there made her want to just hold him. Just steal all his pain away and tell him not to be so hard on him self sometimes. Oh the things she had seen and learned.

Angela closed her eyes for a second and opened them. "Isabelle had a daughter" The words scorched her breath as she let them out. Growing up, Isabelle and she always told each other everything, no matter how personal. But this, this was….unlike Isabelle. "What?" John asked, stunned. Angela looked away, trying to hide the tears. She didn't know why, but she felt guilty. The child was now in an orphanage, with no parents, not knowing her mom. Isabelle had told Angela she couldn't leave but Angela just thought she was insane. "It's my entire fault John, it is" she looked back up at John to find him with the most sympathetic look.

John had winced at the word daughter but Angela didn't catch it. John sighed and put a hand on her shoulder to direct her attention. "Angela, I've told you time and time again, it's not your fault. Would youget that shit out of your head. It was never your fault to begin with….well maybe the ignoring you're……but that's not the point." He took his hand and grabbed her chin softly. "Now stop crying ok, and explain" Angela nodded and followed John as he strode over to the table and sat down across from her.

Angela explained that Isabelle had a baby around the time she was put in the hospital, secretly, and then she put it in a home. Angela found this out from looking at files trying to find something. "She's about 3 and her name is Angelina" John looked away for a moment. Thinking. Angela drummed her fingers lightly against her leg. As a child she had been ADD or ADHD, it was one of those, but she grew out of what ever it was when she was 16. Isabelle never had trouble with hyper ness or board ness .She had a long attention span. That's what Angela envied about her. But when it came to not crying when something bad happened or not showing fear, Angela was the person. When both Izzy and Angela's life took a dramatic turn when there own father drowned there mother in a bathtub after beating her. Then took there baby brother and stabbing him three times in the throat. Both her and Izzy hid in there closet, tightly locking it. Angela covered Izzy tiny cries while she just sat there, emotionless. Izzy had always been there for her and Angela for Izzy. Now Angela needed to be there for the baby.

"Well, this really doesn't surprise me" John said, "_New things are just popping up for this girl"_ he thought. Angela nodded at his words and looked at him in the eye's. "John, what can I do? I don't want this kid to end up in a foster home like me and…" she trailed off. John was looking at her curiously. "Your sister and you were in a foster home?" he asked, trying to hide his eagerness to know. Angela sighed. Sooner or later he was going to find out. "Yes John, we were" She looked at him again with sadness in her chocolate eyes. John touched her hand that was lying on the table top. Then he saw it all. Angela and her sister hiding from there crazed father while he beat the shit out of there mother and drowned her. He was drunk and the butcher knife was stained with blood. He moved on to the next victim, the baby. Then John was about to see the other horror that entered Angela's life when there father found them, but Angela snapped him from the vision. "Anyway, I don't know what to do. I live in a one bedroom apartment and the work hours are endless and well…" she was about to tell him visions but she dare not. "Well you could come live with me" The words slipped from Constantine's mouth to fast for him to swallow them back up. He hid his embarrassment with a mask of emotionless.

Angela sat there, stunned. Ok, the man she was currently dreaming about and had a tiny love situation over had just invited her to bring the kid and live with him. What could she say? What could she do?

A moment of silence ticked on. "You know what forget what I…." John started when he could not take the silence anymore. "John if you're willing I will." She cut him off with that soothing voice of hers. Now it was his turn to be stunned. Angela smiled at this new emotion he was displaying. "You will?" he asked shakily before, he thought, she would change her mind. Angela nodded and smiled. "Thank you so much" she said as she got up and walked to the door with John. "No problem." He said. Angela looked at him nervously, and then she hugged him. "It's nice to see you again." She whispered. John stood there stiff as a board, processing thoughts through his head before he mentally kicked himself and hugged Angela back. Angela looked back up at him and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek before turning to go. "See you soon." She smiled again and left. John put a hand on the spot where Angela kissed him and smiled to him self. _Note to self: be more…nicer to Angela and may get more rewards._

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE! The review button loves to be clicked! 


	2. The baby and truth

Ok, so I have had a review….YEEPPEE! Ok so anyway here's chapter two. Hope y'all like it. (:starts praying that more people will read:) ALSO MUST READ! I HAVE CHANGED THE BABY'S AGE! TO A 1 YEAR OLD

**Chapter Two**

A few days later Angela once again knocked on John Constantine's door, this time holding something small in her arms. John opened the door and stood aside to let Angela walk in. He closed the door and walked behind Angela to look at what Angela was holding. _"She's so small" _he thought looking at the sleeping bundle. Angela noticed John's staring and lifted the babe up a little so he could see. The small baby girl woke and looked up at John with big hazel eyes. She yawned and went back to sleep. John snickered for a second hoping Angela wouldn't catch it but she did.

" What's so funny?" she asked, irritation seeping in.

"Nothing, you just look weird, standing there with a baby in your hands" John said, smiling.

Angela snorted and sat the baby down on John's bed and turned to face him. " Thanks again. Really don't know what I would do." John nodded and sat down on the couch by his bed staring at the baby. Angela looked back from him to Angelina. " Do you want to hold her?" she asked, curiosity showing.

" No" John said it rather quickly, panic in his voice. Seeing the odd look on his face he quickly added " Thanks, but I got to go…uh…get your stuff out of your car right? I mean,…"

Angela nodded and watched as he went out the door. She sighed, thinking about the way he just acted. She walked around the apartment and found that a drawer was open near John's bed. She went to close it when she found a photograph. A young girl smiled at the holder of the camera. She had bright red hair and she looked Irish. She also looked pregnant. Angela plopped on the bed and turned the photo around. Hand-writing on the back read:

_Katie Constantine, 5 months pregnant, 1989._

"Katie" Angela breathed out the name, wondering.

"What the hell are you doing!" John's harsh voice rang above her. She jumped, dropping the picture in the process.

"I...It was open and I was going to close it and …" she struggled with words as John's death glare stared upon her. _"Just stay calm Angela, he won't hurt you."_ She thought quickly, keeping her guard. John snatched up the picture before it hit the ground. He then put it in the drawer and slammed it shut. "Who was it?" Angela asked quietly, John's anger radiating in the air. "That's none of your fucking business, don't ever go through my stuff again," his voice was hard and cold and then he muttered something that Angela heard perfectly. "Damn police people, fuck annoying"

Angela snapped.

She jumped up and slammed John up against a wall. "What the fuck is your problem!"

John was slight surprised at the strength she had and the grip she had on his arm. The anger and disappoint in her eyes flared. John stared back at her. "Nothing is my problem. Ok! Let me go"

Angela tightened her hold, John knowing there would be a bruise.

"Not until I get some answers. First who's Katie?"

John swallowed hard, knowing he had to tell him or else. "Katie was my wife." Angela felt her hands quiver. "Your what?"

"My wife, Angela" he said, pain showing. "She was killed after our child was born dead." Angela gasped and loosened her grip. "Stillborn" she whispered. John nodded and lowered his head.

"Oh God John" Angela said as she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" she whispered into his ear, rubbing his back lightly with the tips of her finger nails. Silent tears fell from John's eyes as he wept silently. Angela understood know, and it hurt. The both landed on the bed and slept with Angelina in the middle.

John woke in the middle of the night to find the baby crying. He tried waking Angela but she didn't stir. John sighed and got up and picked up the crying child. HE held her and rocked her back and forth. When the crying stopped he looked down to find the child smiling lazily at him.

It held out it's arms, reaching for his face. John hesitated and the brought the baby closer to him. Tiny hands and fingers caressed his face and held his cheeks. John smiled and kissed the baby's head. What he didn't know was Angela was watching him from behind. John placed the baby in Angela's (supposable) sleeping arms and fell back asleep.

* * *

So sorry this was really short but I'm kinda out of ideas. I mean I have one Idea but I want to save it for later chapters. Please review!  


	3. More Secrets

Ok, so I have a …..Good amount of reviews. Um, I'm kinda a little bit out of an idea for the next chapter (I have an idea for this chapter….I think) Anyway I have a plan for the whole story it's just I don't want to make it short. So yeah, please keep reviewing and I will love you lots for it.

Disclaimer: Do you guys really think I own anything? Fine…I don't own Constantine.

**Chapter Three**

Angela woke the next morning to find John sleeping with the baby in his arms. The picture was just too cute to believe. Angelina's small arms were wrapped half-way around John's neck and her face was on his chest. Angela smiled and lay back down. Taking in the picture as much as she could. _(A/N. Does any body else think that is just cute? John with a baby, sleeping! AWWW)_ The sun was barley creeping its way through the windows and the dew was just setting. Morning traffic could be heard outside and the hustle and bustle of Los Angelos was now beginning. When she got back from reality she found John staring at her. She looked back at him and smiled.

"Good morning" She cupped his cheeks and looked him in the eye.

"Are you OK today?" she asked, trying not to revert to memories that were reveled. John looked at her with lazily eyes.

"I haven't even had my coffee."

He groaned and noticed the baby in his arms. The baby was still sleeping and clinging to his shirt with a strong grip. John sighed and picked up the baby and sat on the edge of the bed. Angela sat up and and looked at them._" Man, I really need to bring my camera next time there asleep together" _she thought then smiled at the thought. John looked back at her and gave her the baby. He then got up, stretched, and went to the kitchen and started to make coffee. Something beeped and John cursed.

"Shit!" He quickly looked at his watch and cursed again. He turned to Angela, staring at the annoyed look on her face. He shrugged and muttered "sorry" and pulled on some new clothes. (Angela catching a glimpse of his boxers  ) John then turned to look at Angela again.

"Sorry, but I have….a…uh appointment it you will" he said. Angela sighed then nodded.

"Go on, I'll be fine"

"Are you sure? I mean I could…." John began but Angela shook her head. "Go on before I start getting in your fucking business" She smirked after that seeing the confused look on his face. Before he could protest Angela had him out the door and gone. She sighed and went to pick up Angelina. The babe was still asleep and, when Angela picked her up, moved a little to adjust. Her little white dress with a yellow ribbon was a little wrinkled and worn. Her mess of black curly hair was tattered and tangled. The baby woke and smiled at Angela and reached out hands to touch Angela's face. Angela smiled and brought her face down and allowed the baby to touch her face. She kissed Angelina's finger tips and held her.

"You need a bath." She said in a babyish voice and went into the bathroom. The bathtub was WAY too deep for a child this age; Angela sighed and looked for a pan of some type. When she found one she filled it with warm water, undressed the baby and started to wash her. The baby cooed at the feeling of the water and laughed when Angela splashed her a little.

When Angela was done she dried the baby girl off and dresses her in a little pair of blue footie-pj's. The baby coughed and then smiled. Angela smiled back and went to look around the apartment. She walked over to the old book case and looked at the choices of books. Every thing from Angels, Heaven, Demons, and curses to the Bible.

Wait……Bible?

Angela raised an eyebrow at this and grabbed it almost instantly, curiosity taking its toll. Angela studied the battered bible. The spine of it was worn and torn. Probably from someone opening it constantly. The pages looked old and they were torn in a few places. Verses were highlighted and underlined everywhere. Obviously someone really loved to read it.

Angela smiled at the thought and put it back. Noting the odd choices of books she saw three pictures.

One was Katie, probably when she was younger and (what do you know) John was with her. Hair messy, cigarette hanging out his mouth, and usual bad-boy look on his face. His arm was draped around Katie, who was looking up at him smiling.

The second was a girl who looked a lot like John. Her hair was pitch black and cut super short. She had a few freckles on her nose and her eye's were a beautiful blue. She was giving the picture taker the finger and lighting a joint at the same time.

Angela picked the second one up and read the scribble on the back. It read:

_Christie Constantine, 20 years old. _

Angela took this must be a sister of John. "_He never ever mentioned siblings" _she thought and moved on to the next picture.

The third was smaller than the others and more compact. It also looked older and the creases showed. It was in black and white and had a young man and woman in it. The woman was sitting in a chair, her long hair cascaded over her shoulders and her large eye's shown. The man was behind her with one hand on the girls shoulder. He looked tall and muscular. His eye's showed meanness and hate.

Angela brought her eye brows together in thought. She looked at the back.

_The son of a bitches who brought me here. (a.k.a. Mr. and Mrs. Constantine)_

Angela touched the photo and a second of a memory played.

A man was standing over a small bow and was holding a belt in his left and had just shattered a vase over the boy's back and head. Angela could hear as woman screaming in the background. Memories suddenly hit Angela from her own life.

Angela gasped and dropped the picture frame. Good thing it didn't have glass, it just made a loud _clunk. _She picked it up and put it back. She sighed and sat on the bed looking at the baby crawling around like a cat, looking at her new surroundings.

Wait…cat?

"_Oh shit!" _Angela jumped up and grabbed Angelina. Grabbing some new clothes, she and the baby walked out. Jumping in her SUV she strapped the baby in and drove to her apartment. When she got there duck was sitting by the door meowing. Angela smiled in relief and grabbed him. When she turned to leave she noticed something on her window. She became curious so she went over. A message. She breathed on to it thinking that would make it more eligible. It read:

_I love you Angelina_

Angela thought in disbelief for a moment. It was Isabel's handwriting and….no it can't be. Angela just smiled and left her apartment. Duck in hand.

She got in the car noticed Angelina was looking out the window. Toward the sky so blue. "What is it Lina? You see your mom?" Angela smiled at the thought and turned the car non to drive back to John's apartment.

When she got there she found John sitting at the table drinking Scotch. "What now? You going to try to get liver poisoning?" Angela said letting Duck spring form her hands and Angelina crawl on the ground. John eyed the cat. "Wondering what happened to the cat…no just…stressful day." Angela smiled. "Oh, thought someone like you never got stress full days? Give some of that!" She snatched John's drink out of his hand and chugged it down. John stared when Angela slammed the glass down and pulled her hair out of the rubber band.

"What's wrong with you? Look in to something you shouldn't have?" John snickered.

Angela had a look in her eyes like she wanted to hit him but she just shook her head. "No, just…stress full" John smiled. "Oh, I thought people like you don't get stressful days" he said, sarcasm creeping in. " shut-up" Angela said, pouring more into the glass and drinking it faster. Then the pattern creped in. Before John knew it the whole bottle was almost gone and Angela's eyes were red and puffy.

"Angela, I think you should stop…." "No, you didn't have something that brought up bad memories today and a message that scared you shit-less." Tears were now coming down and the bottle was now empty. Her head was bent and she look frightening.

Hair covering her face and hands shaking. John scooted his chair closer and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't touch me" Angela struck out in a painful voice. "Angela, what's wrong?" John became a little worried and complicated.

"I hated him and her" Angela mumbled.

John heard her and became sincere. "They always…hated her. Showing her no respect and then there was me. The hurt one." Angela looked up and sobbed. "He killed her John, He killed her" John nodded and held her. Angelina had fallen asleep on John's leg with duck curled around her.

John understood now. Not fully but a little.

* * *

REVIEW! OR NO other CHAPTER! I love all you guys! Please give suggestions and hints please! 


	4. John's appointment

Ok this story, I guess, is a flashback. Remember when John said he had an appointment. Well read. If you want to…..Aww forget it. Just remember to review.

**Chapter Four.**

(A/N: This is a flashback to when John said he had an appointment)

John Constantine was standing outside his door curiously think over what just happened._ "Ok I just got thrown out of my own apartment." _He thought. Shaking his head awkwardly he jogged down the stairs and went outside. Grabbing a piece of gum and throwing it in his mouth he started walking. "Midnights shouldn't be that far to walk to." He said to him self. Recalling the many times he had Chas drive him to Midnights, he tried to remember the route.

Passing by the Grave yard to the Catholic Church, he stopped, noting a new grave that was sitting under a large oak tree. The stone marble shone in the sun and the in-graved letters were visible in the shade. Barley he could make out the words.

"Isabelle Dodson 1970-2005

"May she dance with the Angels"

John smiled to himself as he read it and stepped through the rusted gates. Walking swiftly to the grave, he grabbed a flower from a nearby grave and set it on Isabelle's. Telling him self he was only doing this to show respect he said a silent prayer. One that should go in the record book for the quickest prayer of all time. After he was done, he silently said " thank you for Angelina and Angela"

Walking past a drug store, he avoided the posters of the cigarettes and lighters. To tell the truth he was actually happy he quite smoking. No more bad breath and coughing or just…being addicted. Finally getting to the club, he noted how quiet it was. But it was morning so nothing too serious would be going down. The normal lights were on and a bar tender was letting down some chairs and cleaning up the tables. His eyes glowed gold as Constantine walked by.

John rolled his eyes and stuck his hands deep into his pockets. Walking up to the big iron door he knocked. On the seconded knock the door flung open and there sat Midnight.

" See your survived Santans clutches" he said, flashing a smile.

John rolled his eyes and sat down in a chair in front of Midnight. " Sure, whatever" he whispered under his breath. He then reached into his coat pocket and took out the cross Chas had used to turn the holy water on the half breeds. Laying it on Midnights desk, Midnight night sighed.

" He didn't make it. Did he?" he asked in a low voice. John shook his head and began to put on a mask of emotionless looks.

" But do I have something to tell you. It's a defiant mind fuck." John said. Midnight raised an eye brow and nodded for John to go on. John then began to tell him the story or Angelina and Angel.

When he was done, Midnight sighed. " Sounds like you got your hands full, but you with a baby, this I got to see"

John frowned. " What the fuck is that suppose to mean:" Midnight just smiled and shook his head.

" John your going to be the end of that girl, like you always have been to your friends"

John felt something in his chest drop when he heard what Midnight said.

Midnight looked at John's frightful face. " It's the truth John and you know it."

John shook his head no and got up and left.

On the walk home ( which was a brisk one) John kept saying " He's fucking with you John, messing with your head" he told him self over and over again. His chest hurt so bad right now and he didn't know why. He had to get home. He started to walk faster. HE just had to get home, to Angela. Now he was in a jog. And Angelina. Now he was in an all out run. Sprinting up the stairs he made it to his door. Fumbling with keys he opened the door.

Nothing but silence. Oh Fuck.

A piece of white paper caught his eye and he jumped across the room and snatched off the table. He read the writing:

_Constantine,_

_Went to get Duck, be back soon_

_Angela_

Sighing with relief while falling back in a chair, he fumbled with a piece of gum, Midnights words ringing in his head. When the door opened John jumped a little and was relived to see Angela standing in the doorway with Angelina and duck in her arms.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short but…well please review. I love all of you guys! Oh, please be praying for New Orleans. Lord knows they need it,. 


	5. What Lies in her Past

Well thanks for all of the reviews so far. I fell so loved and well... I think this story is going pretty good. (Better than I expected) anyway here's chapter…five? Yeah that's right. If your confused than e-mail me1 I love to hear from you guys!

**Chapter Five**

"I hated him and her" Angela mumbled.

John heard her and became sincere. "They always…hated her. Showing her no respect and then there was me. The hurt one." Angela looked up and sobbed. "He killed her John, He killed her" John nodded and held her. Angelina had fallen asleep on John's leg with duck curled around her.

John understood now. Not fully but a little.

* * *

John looked at Angela once more. "Maybe you should get some sleep…ok?" he said calmly, struggling to get the glass out of her hand. Angela let go and sat still as a board. With nothing to do or say, John tore himself away from Angela and picked up the sleeping baby on his foot. Carrying Angelina over to the bed, he gently sat her down on a pillow and made sure she was comfortable. Closing the door that separated the bedroom from the kitchen, he walked back over to Angela and sat down. Putting a hand on her wrist just to comfort her, he was, instead, hit with a flashback from Angela.

* * *

_John saw a young girl's room. Looking around his surroundings he noticed that it was a sister's room because there were two beds. One blue and one purple. Apparently it was night because the two little forms in the beds looked sound asleep. John looked at the girl in the blue bed and saw a younger version of Angela. A halo of curls formed around her face and her small hands were curled under her face. _

_Suddenly a loud crash filled the room. Loud harsh voices echoed through the halls and the rooms. A baby's crying could be heard as another scream filled the house. Angel's younger self woke with a gasp as she listened to the chaos beyond the door. _

"_I told you not to fuck around bitch, you know that little fuck child isn't mine"_

"_I swear to GOD Brandon, Danny is yours! Why don't you stop hanging around that slut and maybe you'll…" _

_The sound of breaking glass shattered through the air._

_Angela jumped from the bed she was in and ran to her sisters. Shaking Isabel's shoulder, she heard more screams coming from the hall. When Isabel woke up Angela dragged her to the closet and locked it. Breathing hard, she listened. _

_Isabel, realizing what was going on, started to cry. "Oh Angela, I saw this happen, what are we going to do..?" More screams. Angela stared at her sister and told her to "shush" and listened more. Angels held and her breath and strained her ears to listen. Hearing the water running she heard, she took it as a good sign. But then there was a yell and a final scream and then silence. _

_Then the footsteps came._

" _Oh god" Angela thought as she crept farther back with her sister into the closet, but when her back hit the wall she began to get terrified. Through the little slits in the door she saw a shadow lurking behind there door. Then the door was kicked down. Angela covered her sister's mouth and her own before a scream came out. She saw there father. Covered in blood and carrying a knife, he prowled the room. Looking for the small girls. _

_Angela could hear her heart in her ears. Blood pumping through her head and her fingers twitching. Her stilled breathing was now becoming halted as she begged GOD that there father would not find them. _

_Finally, there father turned to leave, Angela let out a sigh of relief but then covered her mouth. _

_He'd found them._

_Retching the door open and jerking the clothes apart, Angela saw the horrid, murderous look on her fathers face as her grinned evilly and grabbed her by the arm roughly. Isabel screamed and bit her fathers arm. Brandon, flung her into a nearby wall, and she slumped to the floor. Angela screamed and hit and hit and hit her father in the chest with her tiny fist. Biting and clawing, trying to do anything possible to get free. _

_Brandon through Angel on her bed and began to undress her. Angela cried and walled kicking her father constantly. _

_Suddenly her mother's bruised body was flung onto her fathers back and started to choke Daniel . " Get your Hands off my baby's" she screamed. Brandon yelled and slammed his wife's body into a nearby mirror. Angel's body fell unconscious and flopped on the floor. Brandon grabbed her body and took her into the bath room._

_Throwing Angels body into the bath tub he began to drown his wife. Angel became revived and began to fight underwater. The strong hold on her chest was too great but she still struggled. Angela ran for her mother's defense and tackled her fathers arm. But it was useless. Angela looked down to see her mothers pupils grown bid and the last air bubbled leave her body. _

_Angela screamed once again as she thrown back on a bed. Isabel then woke up and stood and watched as her sister was raped by Brandon._

_After he was done, he went to the baby's room. There he drowned baby Danny along with Angel's body. _

_Isabel held her sisters broken form and cried. Angela cried from emotional pain and physical pain. Isabel grabbed the nearby phone and called 911. The night was almost over.

* * *

_

John jumped back from Angela as he was back to realty. Angela winced from the loss of contact and looked up at John. John stared at her in disbelief. " Angela, " he didn't know what to say. He was lost.

Angela nodded, understanding and wiping her eyes. " The cops came and took my so called father away. We went to a foster home after that. 4 total. None could put up with our visions." Angela took another breath for words. Already she was forcing them out, restraining from crying out. " Finally I pushed mine down so we could stay in a house for good and not be separated"

John shook his head in disbelief. He still was in shock so much that he couldn't think. Angela, seeing that John was not going to respond, got up and headed for the bathroom.

" Is that why you have scars?"

Angela halted in mid-step and turned around. Finding herself right in front of John, merely inches away. Angela, wondering how he found out, nodded dumbly and looked away, ashamed. When she felt herself being pulled into a warm embrace she inhaled sharply.

John slowly traced a finger over a white scar, barley visible on her neck. Angela once again felt a new wave of emotion go over her as she slowly fell into John's embrace and cried into his shoulder.

John stroked her hair and told her everything was going to be alright. At least, he hoped.

* * *

Well, that was kinda hard to write. Anyways REVIEW and…well you know the drill! And happy b-day to Keanu Reeves ( Sept, 2) ! 


	6. AAA! Birds!

YAY! I FELL SO LOVED! So many reviews! I love all of you: Hands out cookies: Seriously I would give you guys cookies but for two things

I can't cook to save my life

I don't know where you live

Anyway here is Chapter six, any ideas you guys have for this story, please tell me. I won't hurt you or anything.

**Chapter Six**

John slowly traced a finger over a white scar, barley visible on her neck. Angela once again felt a new wave of emotion go over her as she slowly fell into John's embrace and cried into his shoulder.

John stroked her hair and told her everything was going to be alright. At least, he hoped.

* * *

Angela opened her eyes to find she was staring at herself. Jumping slightly, she heard herself laugh and realized it was Isabel. Confusion hit her mind as she took a look around. Knowing this was a dream and/or vision she decided to make the best of it. Looking back at her twin she felt a slight pang in her heart.

" Isabel?"

Isabel nodded and yet Angela still found herself wondering if this was her one and only dear sister. Her face was so much brighter and healthier looking from the times Angela had seen her in Ravenscar. Her eyes shone with happiness and her smile was greater. A set of small wings extended from her back and a slight brightness was papered around her. Isabel walked toward Angela and took her hand in her own.

" Nice to see you again, sister"

Angela found herself crying once again. She reached out for her sister and Isabel welcomed her with open arms. The pain from losing her sister filled Angela as she cried on the shoulder she had cried on for so long.

Trying to convince herself this wasn't a dream and/or vision ( A/N: Sorry I love saying that) she slowly became to feel herself being tugged away. She looked up at her sister. Pulling away from her sister she looked at her confusingly. Her sister smiled sadly and squeezed Angela's hand.

" Take care of Angelina for me." She whispered silently. Angela nodded. " Angela, I have to tell you some…." Angela found herself being violently jerked away from Isabel and being thrown into darkness. She screamed for Isabel but no one could hear her. She then felt herself hit cold hard ground, A million voices began to feel her head and she became conscious again.

The voices she heard began as just whispers then a loud yell.

" DIE BITCH!"

* * *

Angela then felt a strong pain in her chest and screamed.

Angela woke with a start and let out a small scream. Violent cries racked her body and her hands shook. She felt so numb inside, so cold, she didn't even feel John rap his arms around her. She trembled with fear and held onto Johns hands for dear life.

John had heard Angela's scream and was instantly troubled. It only took a second for her to go into shock and for that vulnerable look to appear on her face. He fought his pride and ego and had wrapped his arms around her for support and comfort. He found himself telling her it would be alright and rocking her back and forth in a slow manner. He then heard he mumbles.

" Don't leave me John please"

He also found himself nodding at this point. Angela turned over in his arms so she faced him. She once again crumbled in her effort to be strong. " You know, it kinda helps to talk it out" John said a-matter-a factly. Then he mentally kicked himself for saying that. _Why do I have do be such an ass sometimes? _He asked himself

"Isabel, she…"

John snapped back to reality when he heard Angela's voice. It sounded broken and lost and in need have comfort. " Angela, what did you see?" he asked lightly, trying not to press the matter.

" She was going to tell me something but I, Something threw me back. Away from her and it was all black and…" she chocked on her own words and cold tears came streaming down her flushed face. " John, is she really in heaven?" she asked quietly looking at him with a hopeful look. John nodded and watched her face turn from sad to happiness in a split second. John snickered and held her closer.

" You ok now?" he asked,

Angela nodded, then thought for a moment. " No, not really" John looked back down at her. " The dream still troubles me John, I just can't get it out of my mind." John nodded, understanding the problems with nightmares. That's was the reason why he never hardly slept. The just kept coming no matter what. And his " curse" never really helped the matter. Angela looked at him questioningly.

" Did he ever hurt you?"

John looked quite taken back by the question. Then realizing what she was asking, he let go of her and turned around she his back was facing her. " That was a long time ago Angela" he said quietly trying to avoid the subject. Angela shook her head.

"I Saw it John he…"

" I don't want to talk about it, ok, he was an ass"

" But John…"

" I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!"

Angela sighed. Angelina started crying so she got up and went over to the baby that was on the couch. John, still curled up in a ball, sat quietly listing. Thinking she was going to yell back at him, he was surprised when she started to sing to Angelina.

**Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?  
You been out ridin' fences for so long now  
Oh, you're a hard one  
I know that you got your reasons  
These things that are pleasin' you  
Can hurt you somehow **

_**Don' you draw the queen of diamonds, boy  
She'll beat you if she's able  
You know the queen of heats is always your best bet **_

_**Now it seems to me, some fine things  
Have been laid upon your table  
But you only want the ones that you can't get **_

_**Desperado, oh, you ain't gettin' no youger  
Your pain and your hunger, they're drivin' you home  
And freedom, oh freedom well, that's just some people talkin'  
Your prison is walking through this world all alone **_

_**Don't your feet get cold in the winter time?  
The sky won't snow and the sun won't shine  
It's hard to tell the night time from the day  
You're loosin' all your highs and lows  
Ain't it funny how the feeling goes away? **_

_**Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?  
Come down from your fences, open the gate  
It may be rainin', but there's a rainbow above you**_

_**You better let somebody love you, before it's too late **_

_**(A/N: my mom use to sing this to me when I was crying and couldn't sleep, so yeah)**_

Angelina was no longer making any cries and was sleeping soundly. Angela put her back down on the couch and faced John. He was now facing her on the bed and staring her. Angela slowly got back on the bed and looked him in the face.

" Why don't you ever want to talk about things?"

John looked at her and turned over so he was lying on his back. Hands under his head his sighed. It must've been about three o'clock in the morning because the sun was barley coming up.

Angela sat up on one elbow and looked at him, John watching her out of the corner of his eye. Angela finally rested her head on top of his shoulder and put an arm around him. John stiffened at her touch and had to think real hard to keep his breathing in check. But when he felt Angela's cool fingers run slowly across the back of his neck he almost lost it.

Angela traced the large scare that was barley visible to see through the naked eye. Her Ability's aura became stronger as she kept her hand on it. Right before she was about to see what happened, John pushed her hand away.

"Why do you have to be such an ass?" she asked, trying her best not to feel sad.

John snorted and turned over again.

" He was mad because I killed my brother"

"What?"

John looked back at Angela to see her terrified face and sighed. " When I was born my brother came out dead because in my mother, my umbilical had cord strangled him"

Angela stiffened a gasp and nodded for him to continue. John shook his head and looked at the ceiling.

" One day I came home and my parents were fighting. I tried to get past them but my dad grabbed me and through me into a wall. He whipped with the belt and shattered a vase over my head. Then he shot himself. Saying he couldn't deal with such a cursed son. He was drunk, so…"

John stopped when he heard crying. He looked at Angela and saw she was crying. For him. Crying for him. Something that nobody had done for a long time. He reached out and brushed the tears away.

" Hey, c'mon, don't cry for me. He was a shit-ass father anyway"

When John was about to pull his hand away, Angela grabbed it and kissed the knuckles and fingertips. John, stunned by this stared in disbelief at the girl. Angela then held his hand to her face and pressed it to her cheek. Crying more she looked at him with sad eyes.

" I'm sorry…I shouldn't have pressed it. I just can't…" she whimpered and held his hand closer. John sighed and took her into his arms once again. She curled in his arms and cried in his shoulder. It seemed that ever since he found out about her father, she had become broken. It seemed like the past was creeping up with her and wouldn't leave her alone.

Over and over she said she was sorry until she fell asleep in his arms. John shook his head and laid her down. " Nothings your fault Angela" he whispered. He went over to Angelina and picked her up. The baby yawned and looked up at John. Angelina smiled and reached out her hand to touch his face.

" Not you too…" Constantine mumbled and lowered his face.

Angelina touched his face and patted it. John smiled once again in foolishness and held the baby looking out at the city. Looking out on all of the apartments he saw a person looking out there window and staring at him. John tried to look closer but the person just grinned evilly and ran away from the window. John raised an eyebrow and walked away from the window slowly and placed Angelina into Angela's arms. The sun began to rise and light poured into the room.

John began to fix coffee and about an hour and 4 cups of coffee later, Angela woke. John handed her a chipped cup of coffee and watched her drink it. When she finished, he sighed, preparing to ask her a question. " What happened to your dad?"

Angela looked at him like he was crazy then her eyes softened.

"After the Cops left and took the two bodies…" John raised an eye-brow at this.. Angela sighed. " He killed my baby brother too" John nodded and started to wish he hadn't asked. Angela looked out into the window and sighed again. " like I said, they took the bodies, arrested my father and put him in an insane asylum. and left us with our Aunt. But after about a month, something happened." Angela paused and swallowed the urge to cry. Why was she becoming so weak? Were the flashbacks so bad on her?

" Our Aunt lived in an apartment by the train tracks. One day she was cleaning off her porch when she slipped and…she fell onto the tracks and the train ran over her. Completely dislocating her body. Isabel saw it happen and didn't speak or eat for weeks. We had to be an orphanage for a while because none of our family wanted us. Because our father had called us crazy. When we finally got to live with a family they told us our father died in his room on Isabel's birthday."

John listened and nodded at everything she said. Angela looked back at him with red eyes. " They disturbing thing was…that in his own blood, he had wrote. " I'll be back'" Angela shuttered and looked at the empty cup. " We got phone calls and all kinds of stuff but no one really paid attention, but…I guess we worried too much."

Angela sniffed and fought tears, trying not to look so weak in front of John. Swallowing a large bump in her throat she looked back at John. " My mom was a whore John, by knowing what she did, mean me and Isabelle were accidents. My dad was just a "customer" to fuck and get money, well God can be pretty hard sometimes." Angela sighed and looked back at the window because movement had caught her eye. A surprised look came upon her face as she looked out side. " What the hell…"

Birds, millions of them, Crows were landing on John's porch. The enormous black birds filled up the whole section and had gathered around the window and began to peck at the window. John jumped up and grabbed Angelina, who had so close to the window the one of the birds could have stabbed her. The baby giggled and held onto John.

Constantine quickly grabbed the Screech Beetle and shook it. Right before a final peck was giving the birds crowed wildly and began to bang them selves against the window. Shaking it again, John gave the baby to a terrified Angela. The birds once again crowed wildly and flew away. Blood from the birds were stained on the window and black feathers floated through the air.

" Well that was unexpected…" John said, looking at Angela.

" Ya think!"

* * *

I wrote extra long for all of you because you guys rock my sox off. Anyway REVIEW and well, ya know. I love all of you and…..yeah. 


	7. Brendan Flynn

So, umm, yeah. Thanks for the reviews. Loved them all. I love all you guys and well yeah. I'm probably going to be grounded because I got to friendly with a razor blade, I don't know yet, just making sure the parental units don't find out. Anyway here's chapter Seven ( may favorite number)

**Chapter Seven**

Constantine quickly grabbed the Screech Beetle and shook it. Right before a final peck was giving the birds crowed wildly and began to bang them selves against the window. Shaking it again, John gave the baby to a terrified Angela. The birds once again crowed wildly and flew away. Blood from the birds were stained on the window and black feathers floated through the air.

"Well that was unexpected…" John said looking at a wide eyed Angela.

"Ya think!"

* * *

John looked at Angela's frightful face, seeing that she was trembling; he took the baby out of her arms (scared that Angela would shake too much that she would drop Angelina) The baby clung to him around the neck and fell asleep. "Angela…" she looked distant and far away. "Angela" seeming to snap back to reality, she looked at him. Her face dumfounded, putting on a mask telling John she was all right, but her eyes told him she was lying. "What with you?" he asked, trying not to sound mean.

Angela shook her head and turned, mumbling "I just don't like birds" walking to her purse, she picked it up off the table and walked to the door. "I have to go somewhere, ok?" she turned to see John standing in the middle of the room, baby in arms, and a surprised look on his face. Angela tried to keep herself just balling with laughing. She just held the laughter in and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, I'll be ok, here" she walked over to him and handed him her cell number. "Anything happens," her eyes darted to Angelina. "Call me," She walked over to the door and turned for a moment. "You know, I think you look cute with a baby in your arms" She smiled at him again, and John found himself smiling back.

Damn it, Smiling was addicting so much when Angela was around. Angela turned back to the door and walked out.

John sighed and looked at Angelina, who was sleeping silently on his shoulder. He smiled and kissed her forehead, trying not to wake her. The baby yawned and looked up at him, her ice blue eyes looking into his dark brown ones.

"_This kid is growing on me way to much" _he thought. Sighing, he went over to see sink and sat Angelina down on the counter. She looked at him curiously as he turned on the sink and began to wash the few dishes he had. To preoccupy himself. Angelina stuck out her hand to feel the water and giggled when John flicked some water on her. John smiled and went back to his work. He then felt Duck in-tangle around his ankles and looked down. The cat's hair was standing up on his back and was hissing at something. John looked up and saw the one person her thought was gone. "Holy Fuck, Chas!"

* * *

Walking briskly so she could hurry and get back to John, Angela hurried into the police station. Half jogging, half walking to her own desk, she bumped into Xavier. "_Oh shit"_

She thought. Looking up at the tall man who was half her size she knew she was going to get it.

"Dodson." He nodded to her and walked off. Angela, thinking she was going to get in trouble for being late countless times after the whole Mammon thing; she almost fell over when he walked off. Sighing in relief she went to her desk and got the piles of paper work she had missed. Grunting she slammed them in her bag and ran out the door. The secretary giving her odd looks. Walking past a local pub, she thought she saw someone get up out of there table and walk out the door and come her way. Thinking nothing of it…she began to walk faster. The person than quickened their pace and excelled. Angela, now breaking in a jog turned down an ally. Bad mistake. But she had a gun and a phone, so thinking she was safe she began to navigate her way around.

Finally, the person caught up with her and grabbed her wrist. A chill when through the Angela as she then whipped around and pointed a gun at the man's forehead.

"Holy Hell, don't shoot, I just wanted to ask you something." The guy held up his hands in surrender and snickered. He seemed to have an Australien/Brittish accent. Angela raised an eyebrow and continued to hold her gun up. "What the fuck do you want!' she said, her voice dripping with venom. The guy sighed and looked at her. Angela, seeing his eyes dart to her chest, kneed him in the "sweet spot" and punched him right in the nose. Shaking her hand and losing her wrist, she watched as the man staggered about and let out a string of cuss words. Falling to his knees finally he looked up at her. Angela got down and face and took him by the throat.

"You know I could have you arrested for Sexual Harassment and being a stalker, ass hole" Angela's nose wrinkled when she smelt his breath. It smelt of liquor and sex. "But since I'm already having a bad day, I'll let you talk" When the man didn't answer she squeezed his throat with more force.

"Const….antine" he choked out. Angela released her hand and looked at the guy in disbelief. "What?" The man staggered for breath and gripped his throat. "Do you know a guy named Constantine?" Angela nodded, wondering where he was going with this. The guy smirked. "Call me a friend." He stuck his hand out to Angela in greeting. "Brendan Flynn" Angela looked at the hand for a moment, then let her guard down a bet and shook the hand ( wondering where it had been, or when the last time it was washed) "Angela Dodson" she said dryly, picking herself off the ground and getting a better look at the man in front of her.

Brendan Flynn looked normal. He was wearing dark jeans and a brown t-shirt. His hair was black and his eyes were blue. His skin was extremely pale and his hair was in knots. The eyes were sagged and the pupils were huge. But what creped Angela out was when he smiled. "John's my best mate, saved my life, he did" Angela smiled nervously and made a gesture that she was leaving. Brendan then reached out a hand and grabbed a lock of her hair. Sniffing it, Angela saw his eyes grow red. She couldn't move it seemed she was frozen in place. With that one touch, the painful touches and memories set in.

"Didn't now ol' John was shagging someone this pretty, eh?"

Angela turned and ran. But when she had turned, ones of Brendan's long finger nails scratched her cheek. Hands shaking and knee's almost buckling, she almost fell because of the weight she felt on her shoulders. She looked back for only a minute and saw only black crows flying over the garbage cans.

* * *

"What the fuck….!" John said as he almost dropped the plate he was holding. Chas put on a mock-hurt face. "Think you would be happier to see me then that" John rolled his eyes and darted them to Chas's wings. "So the man up stairs knighted you huh?" Chas nodded then smiled weakly. "Got to see my baby sister again." John saw pain flash before Chas's eyes but it disappeared quickly. John understood the pain Chas went through as a child before he met up with him.

Chas smiled once more showing off his new wings. John smiled and picked up Angelina. Chas grew wide eyed and looked at John panicky. "John, you didn't…." John almost dropped Angelina. His mouth slammed shut and he shook his head.

"Hell No Chas! I mean…This is Isabelle's" Chas walked up to both of the causelessly and looked at Angelina. "Can I uh…." John almost laughed at Chas stupidity then handed Angelina to him. Angelina reached out to the new face and touched Chas's cheek.

At the contact Chas smiled and hugged her. "She's so cute" he said silently, hoping John wouldn't hear. John snickered and went back to the kitchen. "So what brings you here?" john asked, trying to distract the now baby obsessed Chas. He saw Chas then gulp hard and place Angelina on the couch. "John, you know Angela not safe with…"

John rolled his eyes. "Spare me the details" "John, please, listen to me…"

"NO I FUCKIN WON'T LISTEN! ANGELA IS FINE WITH ME HERE! NO BODY WILL LAY A FUCKIN FINGER ON HER. IF THEY DO I WILL DEPORT THERE SHITTY ASS TO HELL AND BEYOND IF THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES TO KEEP HER FUCKIN SAFE!"

John stood, glaring at a taken back Chas. Chas looked kinda on the verge of yelling him self.

"John HE will get her…"

Chas was suddenly thrown back into a wall and disappeared before he hit the wall.

"CHAS!" but he was already gone. John sighed, a little frightened but knowing the young boy was ok he went back to cleaning up his apartment a little.

When the door banged open, John jumped a little from where he was standing. Angela stood there, breathing hard, a small cut against the left cheek and a bewildered look.

"Jesus, Angela, what the fuck!"

"John…"

In second, when she had said that with a terrified voice, small yet powerful, John was over to her in a second. "Angela, speak to me, what's wrong?"

"John…"

"Angela, talk. Say something" She looked so scared, terrified. Silent tears started to roll down her face. She looked like she wanted to scream yet her eyes where blank. John pulled her into a rough hug and held her. Over and Over again she said his name. Like she wasn't feeling him or anything. John pulled her near the table and sat down. Taking her face in his warm rough hands he looked her in the eyes.

"Angela, talk, what happened? I know you can." Angela looked at him. Her eyes were so distant and her face was cold and her body shook. She swallowed the lump in her throat and murmured a name:

"Brendan Flynn"

The name struck a cord with Constantine. The old pervert the he use to be friends with. After he sold his soul to the devil and John had saved him, he was never the same. John remembered Katie telling him the Brendan had followed her for a mile one day. That way the day before she died to. Suddenly he was infuriated, if he had laid one hand on a Angela…

"Angela, did he hurt you! What happened?"

Angela felt like a coward again. She felt like John would think of her as weak if she told him. She shook her head no and looked away, chewing on her Jacket string. "No, why the hell not?" Angela looked at him. "Because you'll think I'm a coward"

This made John laugh, in spite of everything. He took her hand into his own and smiled.

"Angela, you're a police woman, the bravest I know, and you've fought the son of satin for Christ's sake! You are brave and you're far from a coward, so please just tell me"

Angela nodded, tears in her eyes. Then she told what had happened.

* * *

Sorry guys I have to go to bed now and I want to start the chapter on what John does to Brendan. REVIEW! 


	8. Nightmares

Thanks for reviewing people. My internet is screwed up so bad now it isn't funny. I have just now noticed that I have not been leaving a disclaimer. So I must start that right away or else. Anyway hope you guys like this chapter. Here is Chapter Eight (wow I can't believe I've made it this far)

Disclaimer: I do not own Constantine or any other characters in this story.

**Chapter Eight**

_This made John laugh, in spite of everything. He took her hand into his own and smiled._

"_Angela, you're a police woman, the bravest I know, and you've fought the son of satin for Christ's sake! You are brave and you're far from a coward, so please just tell me"_

_Angela nodded, tears in her eyes. Then she told what had happened._

Angry, irate, infuriated. Enraged, these words weren't even close to what Jon Constantine was feeling at that exact point. Knuckles going white from clutching them tightly, cutting off circulation and trying to restrain himself from going crazy, he stayed calm. For Angela's sake. Oh, the things he would do to Brendan when he found that worthless piece if shit. John sighed and looked back at Angela as she finished.

"That It?"

He didn't mean to sound rude but it slipped out, Angela nodded sadly then turned her head to look at Angelina, who was playing but the bed with Duck.

"Weird thing is, when he touched me, I just…I don't know….I guess you could say blacked out "John raised an eyebrow at this. Angela sighed. "Not like that just, like I know he's killed someone, someone I know." She looked back at him and smirked at her own comment.

"I know it sounds dumb, Just ignore my ramblings, I haven't adjusted yet to…I guess you could use the word 'gift' in my situation" John shook his head, wanting to say something, but not yet finding the words. He sighed, rolled his eyes at his stupidest to let Angela go alone and sat up.

"I want you to lock the doors and take a shower and then go to bed." He turned, not wanting to explain what he was about to do to a cop. Reaching for the door handle when he got to the door, he felt Angela's cold fingers curl around his. "What are you going to do?" She asked shakily, quivering as she spoke. John, wanting to not explain, looked behind his shoulders at her curious, pale face. Looking back at the door he sighed once more.

"Lock the door" snatching his fingers away from hers, gently, he walked out the door. Leaving Angela to do what she was told.

* * *

John walked briskly down the street. It was mid November, and a strange cold front had moved in. Everyone, perplexed by this, saw this for a new opportunity to have a new fashion statement of coats and scarves. John rolled his eyes when he saw a gaggle of young teenage girls around a glass window, drooling over the new winter coats from _Gap._

Taking a turn at the next block he went down, he walked into an Irish Pub that was filled with cigarette smoke. Scanning the bar and seeing no sign of Brendan, he walked over to the bar tender. The middle aged man who had wrinkles under his eyes and a tired look over his eyes, walked over to John.

"Anything I could get you?" he asked, looking at Constantine suspiciously. John shuffled his feet and looked at the bartender. "You know anybody by the name of Brendan Flynn?" he asked, straight forward and to the point. The bartender raised an eye brow and looked around. "Yeah, I know him. Shady character, always having a number of drinks." He looked at John again.

"What's your business with the son of a bitch?" John smirked.

"He…kinda got on my bad side" Getting the point, the bartender pointed to the ally. "Always goes off and gets stoned back there, you might catch him, before the cops do" Thanking the man, John walked out. Reaching into his pocket he slipped on the knuckle busters. Flexing his fingers, adjusting to the busters, he saw a fire off in the distance. Smiling evilly, he walked down the ally. A man hunched over behind a barrel, was snorting Heroin on the ground. John walked over to him, knowing it was Brendan. When Flynn saw him, his already dilated eyes grew big. "Holy…"

In one quick movement, John punched Brendan in the nose, blood dripping from the mans nose and splattering on the gold of the knuckle busters. Brendan open his mouth in a silent yell and John pinned him up by his throat, smacked on the brick side of a building. Gagging, Brendan clawed at John's hand but to know avail. John's hands shook with fury. Leaning in closer to Brendan's, he whispered rashly, "Don't you ever come near Angela again!" He looked back up at Flynn to find him smiling.

" Quite a Bitch you got…" A punch in the gut was received. " Easy there John, I've got info that you would probably like to know." John raised an eyebrow and squeezed Brendan's throat harder.

"If you're planning anything, I swear I'll rip your sorry…" Brendan laughed and kicked John in the gut. Constantine staggered back, coughing. Damn. Brendan had pointed cowboy boots on. John stood up straight, only to be hit again with foot. Yelling in pain, John feel to the ground, vision blurring. Brendan continued to laugh and sat on his heels looking at John. He laughed even more, making John sick to his stomach.

"You know John, you're a real hoot. Especially when playing hero" John grimaced and tried to sit up, but failed. That's when he saw it, the glorious metal pipe by his hand. Grinning, he grabbed it and slung it at Brendan's head. The sound of metal hitting skull filled the silent street and John felt the shudder of something crack come up to his arm. Brendan fell to the ground lifelessly and all was still.

John got up with much effort and threw the metal pipe to the ground. Wiping the blood from his face he looked down at Brendan. Who was still breathing slowly. John sighed. " I gave you your life back once and you took it without much care, without a thank-you, and you sold it back to Satan." Turning slowly he looked over his shoulder. " How pathetic can you get." Walking back he heard a laugh. He looked back quickly to find Brendan had gotten up, Eyes red and blood spouting from head.

" She will die" he said in hell speak. " And you will suffer" With one last laugh he vanished, a flock of crows taking his place. John's eyes widened and began to walk back. Looking at the blood on his hands again he sighed. A painful one this time.

* * *

Angela began to do what she was told as she watched John go. Locking the doors she double checked and when she was done, she felt safe enough to take a bath. Filling the tub with scalding hot water, she got in. Water burning her skin bright red, she just had to get that cold tingling feeling off of herself. And also, Brendan's scent. Grabbing a wash cloth, she began to scrub. She scrubbed harder and harder with each stoke. Skin starting to sting with pain and already turning a bright red, she stooped. Feeling the lump in her throat again, she swallowed it and got out. Wrapping a towel around herself, she walked out of the bathroom. When she walked out the front door opened.

John Constantine stood there, breathing hard and covered in blood. Noticing Angela he smiled. "Seems I've walked in at a bad time." Angela rolled her eyes and went over to the dresser. John had given her one drawer for herself. Everything fit into the old fashioned dresser that Angela was surprised.

Feeling slightly odd Standing in front of John in just a towel she decided to speed up the process. Leaning her scars out in the open kinda made her feel small. Hearing John walk toward her, she looked at him. Surprised he wasn't looking at anything perverted, she followed her gaze to her scars. She let out a soft "oh" and gathered her clothes in front of her. Noticing John was standing in her way she gestured for him to move. But he stayed still. " Could you move please, or do you like gawking at me?" she asked, voice trembling. John smirked and stood aside, letting her pass.

Angela came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, dressed in black sweat pants way to big for her and a white tank top. Drying her hair out in the towel she found John looking at her again. " What?" she asked, irritation coming in. John shook his head. Sitting on the side of the bed he stared at the ceiling. Angela then saw a large scrape on the side of Johns head. Dried blood was showered over the side over his face and he looked ruff.

Angela got up and got a rag and watered it with warm water. Getting back on the bed, she slowly dabbed at the cut. " Ow" John mumbled, refusing to flinch. Angela continued to clean him his cuts up and stayed quiet. After she was done she lay back on her back and stared up at the ceiling too. Angelina was curled up between them sleeping. Duck curled up by a vent. Awkward silence passed between John and Angela. Finally John couldn't take it anymore.

" Didn't know you had THAT many scars". Angela's face paled slightly. John took a peek at her through the corner of his eye. Angela had looked away for a moment, almost looking as though she was in thought. " Well that's what you get when you're a cop," then she added silently " or Shit-ass foster parents or fathers" she winced at the memories and sat up on the edge of the bed. John burned holes into her back with his eyes, wanting her to turn around and talk about it. Swallowing his pride forcefully, he reached out a hand and touched her back.

Angela gasped when she felt warmth on her cold back and shuddered when John began to rub an old scar. White streaks where etched across Angela's back in all directions. Slowly tracing a finger over one of the larger scars, John sighed. Angela turned to look at him. Eyes full of concern, John enveloped Angela into his rough but warm embrace. Angela nearly melted and started to cherish the moment. May be the last time he would be open.

" You're such an idiot." John said, trying not to sound mean. Angela looked up at him, eyes full of question, " What?" John chuckled. " You're an idiot because you never seemed to talk it out before. Always keeping things inside, blaming your sisters death on your self. And you never ask for anything. Would it kill you to complain once and a while?" Angela had suddenly become interested in John's tie. Looking back up at him she removed herself. " Sorry, I've just been stressed lately. Maybe I just…" she yawned slightly. John smirked at her stupid ness and covered in the bed sheets. Placing Angelina in her arms, he soon too fell asleep.

Dreamless to be exact.

* * *

_Angela woke to find herself in a black room. She didn't even know if it was a room. The air smelled of sulfur and something else….something she couldn't place. Shaking her head she tried to walk. Her legs felt heavy and no matter how much she tried she still didn't budge. Suddenly feeing something wet drop onto her nose she looked up. More droplets. She moved a hand up to her face and wiped it away. Straining her eyes to see, she could only make out redness. It was dark and sticky and slipped through her fingers. More dripped on her head. Feeling slightly terrified she tried to move again. Nothing. _

"_Angela" _

_She heard an icy voice beckoning her to the side of the room. Angela then felt a jerk and she was in an old bathroom. It wasn't Johns but certainly a mans. _

"_Angela" _

_There it was again. Except it was louder and scarier. Looking over at the bathtub she felt a scream erupt from her throat. The body was covered in a veil but that didn't hide the massacre. Needles, millions of them, were pinned in the persons head. Blood seeped through the cloth were the head was at. The water was filled with crimson blood and an butcher knife and barbed wire was stabbed through the person. _

_Angela turned to run but saw her reflection in the mirror. She was covered in blood from head to foot. She looked like Carrie from the old horror movie. Screaming again she felt herself fall again and a sharp pain through her stomach._

" _AAA"

* * *

_

Angela sat bolt upright in bed and screamed

* * *

.

**Hey guys, you know the drill. I have 23 reviews! I am soo happy! I love you all!**


	9. Meet the Parents

Hey y'all! Don't really have much to say except schools a bitch and well...you know. Anyway here's chapter NINE (YAY!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Constantine, or for that matter anything.

Chapter Nine

.A_ngela sat bolt upright in bed and screamed

* * *

_

Hands trembling and breaths becoming rapid, Angela looked over at John to find him staring at her. Seeing his eyes where asking the question for him, Angela shuddered but then shook it off.

"Just a nightmare" she said, her voice unsure. Eyes trying to adjust to the morning darkness, seeing it was only 2:30, she felt something slip off her lip and roll down her chin. Gasping a little bit when she saw the front of her shirt was covered in red stuff; she brought her hand to her face and felt for wetness. Finding the source, she brought her fingers to the front of her eyes so she could see. Blood, Lots of Blood.

Seeing how John had already gotten up and gotten a tissue and sat back down, she looked at Angelina. Sleeping soundly against John's pillow. Feeling John press the tissues on her nose she sighed.

"You're supposed to tilt your head back" John rasped, slightly holding the back of her neck and bending it back. Angela nodded and continued to hold the tissues in place. Damn. She couldn't remember the last time she had a nosebleed like this. It was all down her shirt and chest and even on her face and hair. Worrying she got it on John's sheets she looked back.

"Don't worry about it." John said, almost reading her mind. Or maybe he did. Angela nodded. Seeing the blood had stopped flowing she threw the tissues away in the trashcan by the bed. Yawning, she drew he knees up to her chest and hugged them. Thinking.

"You want to talk about it?" John said, scooting closer to Angela, putting a hand on her shoulder. Seeing her flinch, he pulled away. Angela, seeing his rejected look, smiled.

"It was just a nightmare, a…dramatizing nightmare" she said, leaning back against his headboard, still thinking. John smirked and looked at her. "Yeah, had those before, but you know it helps to…" he trailed off. Part of her looked like she wanted to talk about it, but the other half didn't want to mention it again. Angela picked up Angelina and cradled her. Suddenly a thought hit her.

"He doesn't know"

"What?" John asked, wondering who "he" was. Angela shook her head and looked at him. "Do you think we could go to Napa Valley today?" John gulped. "That's almost 9 hours or more away Angela, and why the hell?" Angela looked to the bed sheets. "My last foster father, he and I were real close. Along with my foster mother and Isabelle" she swallowed what seemed to be a painful source. "He doesn't know about Angelina" John nodded and got up. Stretching, he said "get dressed, if we want to make it by dinner we leave in ten minutes." Angela surprised, sat there for a moment. John turned to look at her.

"We going or not!" Jumping slightly, she got up and changed clothes while John made a quick cup of coffee. Angela came out of the bathroom in blue jeans and a deep purple scoop neck t-shirt. After tying her shoes, she looked back up at John. Walking over to the coffee machine she poured herself a cup and chugged it down. John, noticing she was shaking, put down his cup and looked at the half-dead wall clock. They had a couple of minutes.

"You cold?" he asked, making a gesture to her hands. Angela shook her head. "No, it's just… I haven't seen my foster parents since the funeral. It's really getting to me" Taking on last gulp of the pitch black coffee, Angela grabbed Angelina, ending the conversation by heading out the door. John followed in pursuit, closing the door and locking it behind them. He couldn't help but finding himself a little…nervous. He didn't know why but his stomach was in knots.

Swallowing the feeling, he followed Angela to her car. Getting and slamming the door shut, he looked through the rear view mirror at Angelina. She was asleep and breathing softly. Smiling to himself, he turned his head to see Angela sitting at the wheel. She then started the car up and put it in reverse and then in drive and drove off. Once on the highway, he once looked back at Angela. She looked better than she had that morning and a bit calmer. Adjusting himself to get comfortable, he sighed and look out the window.

The bottom half of California was beautiful and more plant worthy. Wine vineyards stretched for miles and Wineries were every where. The hills were green and the sun danced across the horizon. Closing his eyes lazily, he rested his eyes for a moment, concentrating on the low humming of the car. Cracking his eyes open a while later, finding he had fallen asleep, looked ahead of them.

There in all its glory stood Golden Gate Bridge. More of an orange than gold, The Bridge stretched across the windy ocean and allowed access to San Francisco. Going across it, John looked out across the wide ocean. He saw the abandoned Alcatraz prison off in the distance and shudder. Funny, how they never found those men that escaped over 20 years ago.

After crossing the famous bridge. Angela turned on a beaten dirt road. Surprising John, he looked at her questioningly. Angela rolled her eyes, and explained. "They own allot of land up here"

Finally they arrived at a huge two story house. The living room looked glassed in and it overlooked the ocean. John, feeling his mouth drop, stared in amazement. He then heard Angela sigh and turned to look at her. She laid her forehead on the stirring wheel and groaned. "This isn't going to be easy." John heard her whisper. He rolled his eyes and looked back at the baby. Angelina, who was now fully awake, was starring out the window. Angela diverted his attention. "Wait here, Let me see if there home" John sighed taking it in other words "I really don't want you to freak my parents out." He nodded and watched he get out and go up to the front door.

Angel swallowed the feeling in her throat and shakily knocked. Hearing bustling inside, the door opened. James Porter was a tall man with chestnut brown hair. His hazel eyes lit up when he saw Angela. "Angela, what's wrong, what are you doing here?" Angela smiled and thought of words to say. "I...um...can I talk to you?" James nodded and opened the door wider so Angela could come in.

John watched the Angela walk in the house. Seeing her take a look back at the car, he smirked. After an hour later, he saw Angela come walking out of the house. Opening the back door she picked up Angelina. "You coming?" she asked John, looking at him. John asked the question with his eyes. "I told them a few things that won't be mentioned" Smiling she closed the door and motioned for him to come on. Getting out of the car, John walked briskly toward Angela and went up to the open door.

After a long time of talking and cooing over the baby, it was time to go. John took Angelina and headed out to the car, So Angela could say good-bye. Stepping toward the door, Angela hugged her mother and told her goodbye. Reaching out for James, when the contact from her foster father came, Angela felt an icy chill go up her body and go to her hands. The coldness was so strong and heavy, and Angela knew what it meant.

James was going to die

* * *

On the way back John drove, giving Angela a time to rest. But she didn't. The nightmare played over and over in her head. Trying to convince herself it wasn't true, she found ever time she tried, it got worse. John, seeing her struggle, broke the silence that had settled in the car. "You ok?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the darkening road. Angela nodded, shaking herself from her chain of thought. John shook his head, jerked the stirring wheel and pulled over on the side of the road.

Looking back to see if Angelina was ok, he directed his attention to Angela. "Something's up, and I want to know" Staring at her, he saw her eyes become fragile and soft. Swallowing her fear, she forced her words out. "Nothings wrong" she said, almost in a whisper. John felt his face twist in frustration. He leaned forward toward her, he was so close he could hear her pounding heartbeat clearly and feel her breath on his lips. In a low whisper he said "What are you keeping from me?" Tears formed in Angela's eyes. Her mind screamed for her not to tell but her heart told her other wise.

"I had a nightmare, last night" she said, looking up at John, he nodded for her to continue. Angela sighed. "Someone got murdered. Mutilated to be exact. It was so…bloody, I…I don't know somehow I felt like I had a connection with that person." She looked away for a moment. "But it was only a nightmare." She whispered.

John studied her for a moment. Thinking to himself he knew it wasn't like any old nightmare. More like a premonition for something like that to feel so real. Angela looked back over at him and watched him. "Then back at the house, when I hugged James, It got cold all of a sudden and I just had this feeling." Her eyes darted to his. "You don't think that means anything…do you?"

John fought back a smirk. She wasn't use to her physic ability yet so she didn't know a nightmare from a vision. Shaking his head, he put the car back on the highway. "Probably not" he really didn't want to worry her, but he didn't really know for sure what was going to happen.

Soon after they arrived at the apartment, John opened the door to find a crib right beside the bed. "What the hell…?" walking towards it, he found a note and read it out loud to Angela.

_Thought you might need this. _

_Chas_

Smiling to himself, he looked back at Angela. She was grinning and looked relived. She also looked tired and in need of rest. They both did. After Setting Angelina in her new crib, they both went to bed. Angela turned to face him. "Do you really think anything is going to happen?" the worry in her voice was strong. John didn't have anything to say. He knew she knew the answer.

"Go to sleep"

"I…I'm scared to"

She didn't want to lie. She WAS scared of the nightmares to come. John sighed, knowing he couldn't do anything to prevent them. Wrapping an arm around her waist pulled her closer.

"Try, I'm right here"

Angela nodded, wrapping her arms around him and falling asleep.

* * *

Outside, a crow watches from the roof top.

* * *

Hey everybody. I'm so happy for all the reviews! There all awesome. If anybody has any ideas or thoughts please post them! Love you! 


	10. Jesse and The death of Katie

Authors note: Ok, stories going good, doing good in my grades and school, and alls dandy. Let's hope it stays like this. I get to go to London over the summer and Ireland so that should be fun fun fun. Anyway here's chapter ten (I'm exited, how bout you?)

**Chapter Ten**

Recap: She didn't want to lie. She WAS scared of the nightmares to come. John sighed, knowing he couldn't do anything to prevent them. Wrapping an arm around her waist pulled her closer.

"Try, I'm right here"

Angela nodded, wrapping her arms around him and falling asleep.

Outside, a crow watches from the roof top.

* * *

_She was outside a house. A shed or cottage of some sort, Moss grew up the sides, a sickly colored dark green that looked alive. The roof look almost caved in and the shingles look about rotted off. The door hung slightly opened and had a haunting welcome about it. Angela gulped and, feeling, her heart leap in her throat when she heard a distant howl in the woods behind the structure. But the sound of crying had gotten her attention. _

_It was coming from the shed and was growing softer by the minute. Gathering the little courage she had, she stepped over the threshold of the door frame. The crying suspended for a moment, like it had heard her echoing footsteps. Angela had now realized that the crying was of a girls and it was in the back of the room. Knives and hunting utensils dangled from the ceiling and KLANGED in the soft breeze that had come in. The door slamming shut made Angela jump slightly, cold sweat rolling off her temples. Her breathing was now forced, as she tried to find the source of the now crying person. She tripped over something hard and looked back to see what it was._

_A deer head._

_She muffled a scream and quickened her pace. How far down did this shed go? Finally she came to a chain bolted door. The crying seemed to be coming from the other side and growing louder. Coldness suddenly swept over Angela's already trembling body. The crying then turned into wailing and the sound of a gun shot filled the room. Angela gasped and felt wetness on her cold bare feet. She looked down and saw blood seeping through from the other side of the door to her side. Covering her mouth she turned to run when she saw two huge red eyes staring at her. The pain in her abdomen came once again and she fell, hard.

* * *

_

The sunlight blasted in Angela's eyes as she woke up. Trembling, she got up and felt something wet on her face, blood.

"Shit…" she whispered, standing up from the bed and grabbing a tissue. Tilting her head back, like John had said earlier, she stuffed the tissue in her nose. She then heard her cell phone ring. Gulping she jolted over to her purse, careful not to wake John, and flipped it on.

"Dodson…."

"Angela?"

It was Xavier. This could not be good.

"Angela….there…there was a murder"

"…" she stayed silent, what was she supposed to say?

"Its your…..God, Angela….I'm sorry"

The line went dead.

Suddenly she knew. The guilt and pain came too soon and so did the tears. A sob racked her body and her head became heavy. Feeling a hand rest on her shoulder she turned and saw John standing behind her.

"James he's…."

"I know"

Clutching his hand with hers, she cried more. Not caring if John thought she was weak, and not caring if he took pity on her or not. Sniffling slightly she looked at him.

"I had another...dream"

John raised his eyebrows and sat beside her on the couch. He didn't want to ask her about it now, she may go into shock. Sighing, he pulled her into a rough embrace and held her. She didn't protest nor flinch. Her body felt cold and she was trembling. John looked at her pale face and noticed the goose bumps on her bar arms. "Why are you so cold?" he asked, rubbing her arms, hearing her teeth begin to chatter. "I don't know" she whispered, leaning into his chest, her tears already gone. She felt vulnerable right now, but she let that slide.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

John grunted in annoyance and went to the door. Opening it slightly, Angela peeked around the door to find a small ten year old standing there. She was holding a jar and a bag that looked heavy. She grinned wide and let herself in, by sliding under Johns arm and dashing over to the table. John rolled his eyes and look at Angela, seeing her questioning look on her face.

"This is Jesse, she's...Beemans niece"

Angela "oh" ed and looked at the ten year old. She had dark faded jeans on and a band t-shirt that had Metallica on it. Her soft dark brown curly hair fell softly on her shoulders. Her black converse shoes had writing all over them and the laces had skulls on them. Her small hands drifted through the contents of the bag. John stood behind her, looking at the jar. It held a red liquid and something wiggled in it. From the looks of it, it had the body of a small baby deer, the claws of an eagle and the hooves of an ox.

"it's Aroich" Jesse said a-matter-a-factly.

John raised his eyebrows and looked closely. Sure enough it was. The look on his face changed. "Where did you get it?" Jesse rolled her eyes.

"Stash, I changed the water in it and it began to morph all of a sudden and took THAT" she pointed to jar "Shape, ya know, that's the same demon that killed Nicole Aubry of Laon in1566" she grinned at her knowledge and looked over at Angela. She smiled and ran over to her.

"Hi, I'm Jesse, are you John's new girlfriend?" Angela almost fell over and felt herself blush. She caught a peek at John to find him blushing and running a hand through his dark hair. Angela smiled and shook her head and whispered. "No, but I'm an old friend" Jesse grinned wider and then saw the baby crib.

Without a word she dashed over to it and peeked over the edge. "Hey!" John said going over to her side and looking at her. Angelina stared at the new face and smiled. Angela got up and went over to the two standing near the crib.

"You want to hold her Jesse?"

Jesse nodded and held out her arms. Angela lifted the light bundle into the small girl's arms and watched as Jesse's eyes sparkled. She also say the nervous look in Johns eyes, he looked like if Jesse accidentally was about to drop the baby, he would jump any moment ready to catch. It was then that she saw Jesse had one deep blue eye and once light green eye. Angela raised an eyebrow and looked at John.

Jesse gave Angelina back to Angela and went back to her job. Taking out a paper bag, she handed it to John. "Mom was wondering if you were hungry." John nodded in thanks and went to set the bag in the fridge. As Jesse began to set relics out again, she dropped one and it slid across the floor to Angela's feet. Angela smiled. "Let me help" she said as she picked it up and gave it to Jesse.

Right when there hands touched, a cold chill ran up Angela's spine and through her body. _"Oh God, not her" _she thought, as she quickly looked at Jesse. Jesse took whatever she dropped and started to leave. Angela felt a pang in her heart as she did. Jesse turned to wave and left, reminding John to heat the food she had giving him for 20 minutes. The door closed, and Angela felt Helpless again.

"Nice kid, her dad owned the place here a while back. He died of a brain tumor a few years back. Now her step-dad owns it. Beeman was her uncle. "John said directing his attention to the relics, "I still to this day have no idea how she gets all this stuff. But I'm guessing Beeman left her everything in his will" He stopped to see Angela was still staring at the door. "What?" he asked now following her gaze,

"You don't think Jesse…"

"I don't know I just got a sense about it…that's all" Angela said quietly, looking at him. She looked over at the bookcase once again and shivered. "How'd she die?" she asked, her throat dried. She looked at him with doe eyes.

"Who?" he asked, trying not to convince himself she was asking about _her. _

"Katie"

The name struck something in his heart and he felt his eyes sting. Swiping at them, he shook his head. "That was a long time…."

"Damn it John, if you won't tell me I'll find our for myself" she said loudly, her eyes burning holes into his. John sighed and sat down at the table, beckoning for her to come over. Angela sat down and looked at him. John gulped and began the tragic event.

* * *

_There could not have been anyone as happy as Katie when John Constantine had asked her to marry him. The words where like a good old Beatles song that sang in here ears. She had jumped for joy and let him spin her around when she said "yes" just a few simple words could send a girl to heaven. John had kissed her so passionately and slipped the ring on her finger. _

_A few months later she was pregnant. They read up on every baby book they knew was in stock, bought the cutest clothes that were imaginable. She did everything right, stopped drinking and doing drugs. And John even quit smoking. He seemed rather awkward at first when she told him she was pregnant but soon found to love it. When they found out it was going to be a girl, they rejoiced. Nothing could be more perfect. _

_Nine months passed and that night was cold. Driving was a breeze and the night was young. When they got to the hospital, Katie was rushed into the delivery room rather quickly. John waited in the hall, shaking. So many things to think about and plan. Was he ready to be a father? Was he suitable? All kinds of questions ran through his head, but all stopped when the doctor came down the hall with that "I-Have-Something-bad-to-tell-ya" look on his face. _

_Stillborn. John had heard of it in one of the baby books he read. What had they done wrong? What! _

_The next few months after that were hectic. Katie was so depressed and didn't talk. She'd just sit there and cry or stare into space. Sometimes she'd ramble on about things John couldn't understand. Every time he tried to comfort her, she would ether break out in crying or screaming. She'd cut herself and burn everywhere. _

_For a while, she didn't eat. John would have to force food on her but to no avail. She became weak and boney and stayed in bed all day, just staring and staring…._

_One night John came home from work to find her passed out on the bed. He went over and sat on the edge of the bed. When he saw how pale she was, he touched her arm._

_Cold._

_He finally checked her breathing. Nothing. She was dead. The love of his life was gone and there was nothing he could do._

_In his mind he screamed "WHO"_

"_I can answer that Johnny boy" the cold voice said from the back over the room. John turned quickly to find Balthazar standing there. Flipping a coin into his palm. _

"_What the fuck did you do to her!" he yelled, charging for Balthazar, pinning him against the wall. Balthazar smiled and pulled out a pill bottle. Pain killers. _

"_She wanted it Constantine, so I gave it to her" he smiled, grinning evilly. _

"_You fucking forced her" he had over dosed her on the pills, while John was gone. Balthazar laughed and disappeared in a haze. John slid to his knees and cried. The cold silence filled the room. _

_He was alone._

Angela covered her mouth, tears streaming down her face. She cried for him, she cried for Katie, she cried for there unborn child.

"Why are you crying?"

John's tired voice said, breaking the silence. Angela shook her head and buried her head in her hands.

"It's just…she sounded so…she wanted to be a mother so badly" she whimpered.

John nodded. "She didn't have a mean bone in her body," he said, as he got up, sat down beside her and put an arm around her shoulders. "It's ok" he said quietly. Angela nodded and wiped her tears. She thought back to Jesse for a moment.

Was the child going to die?

* * *

Hey y'all sorry for being late in updating. Ya I know this chapter sucks but oh well. I have an idea for an ending, but I don't think that is going to happen very soon. So comments ARE accepted and Suggestions!

**That button will do a trick when you press it.**


	11. Dissaper

Authors note: no comment really. I love all of you.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter Eleven**

Recap: John nodded. "She didn't have a mean bone in her body," he said, as he got up, sat down beside her and put an arm around her shoulders. "It's ok" he said quietly. Angela nodded and wiped her tears. She thought back to Jesse for a moment.

Was the child going to die?

* * *

The knock on the door somewhat chilled Angela. John got up from the chair he was sitting on and went over to the door, opening it quickly. A woman in what looked like her mind- thirties stood there. A black eye grazed upon her left eye, it looked faded but rather nasty. Her hair seemed dried out, like it had been dyed many times and her red lip –stick was smeared. She smiled weakly when she saw John and quickly darted her eyes around his room.

"Sorry to…um…bother you this late at night, but um, have you seen Jesse lately?"

John shook his head slightly "No, not in a while" then he looked at her eye. "God, did he hit you again?" The women frowned nervously and looked around. John, hearing her mumble yes, raised an eye-brow.

"When did this happen?"

"Thirty minutes ago"

John looked at the young women in the eyes. "He hit Jesse?"

The Women nodded, "But that doesn't matter, I need to find Jesse, if you see her…let me know please"

John nodded and sighed as he saw her go, Angela hearing him mutter "Idiot Woman, letting that Basterd beat on her" Angela felt her heart beat quicken. Jesses missing?

Angela got up rather quickly and picked up her coat, that shaky feeling coming back to her. John grabbing her shoulder stopped her from going out the door.

"Angela, maybe it's just a…"

"Coincidence? …I think not…John, That Child is gone and we need to find her! You know it, but you just want to wait it out. Her life is in stake and if we don't do something"

He was out the door and down the hall before she could finish.

Once they were in the car, John looked over at Angela.

"Where did you see her at?"

Angela shook her head and thought, racking her mind for information.

"It was in a shed, in the woods…I don't know"

She felt like being on the verge of crying. The shaky feeling had not left her gut and the feeling of helpless ness was overwhelming her. Sniffling she looked at the road. Realization hit her.

"The playground"

"The what?"

"The playground, it has a shed in the back of the woods"

John nodded and sped up. Praying that Jesse was ok. He remembered the first time Ray, her step-dad, started beating her and her mom, Layla.

* * *

_She was sitting, alone. On a chair in the bowling ally. Her hair hung in her face and she was hugging her knees. Parents fighting got out of control again and this time her mother had used her as a shield. Her step father had hit her with a beer bottle in the face, knocking her tooth out and busting her lip. Her cheek felt swollen and stung with a numb feeling. She hummed to herself while she rocked slowly. She heard footsteps coming near her and she trembled, thinking to was her step father. _

"_What the fuck happened to your lip!" _

_She sighed. It was only John. She looked back up at him and swallowed. "I…uh…slipped" great. She hadn't run that through her mind before she said it. Now it sounded like it she was lying. John could pick up anything and it seemed like her had already picked up the scent. He sat down beside her and took her face in his hands to inspect it. Also now noticing the fading black eye, he sighed. _

_John's hands felt cold on Jesse's hot face and she shivered but then noticed how healthy he looked._

"_You quite smoking?"_

"_Yeah, how'd you know?"_

"_You look better, not pale, and you're not coughing" _

"_Thanks" _

_Jesse winced as John touched her swollen cheek, mumbling a sorry, he backed off. _

_"Did Ray do this to you?" _

_Jesse nodded but looked at him pleadingly. "Don't do anything please, he'll kill me, it was an accident please" _

_John sighs, then nods, "okay, but of if it happens again…"_

"_I know"

* * *

_

That was the last one-on-one conversation they ever had since Beemans burial. She and her mother were the only ones there and it was just…awkward.

As John sped through the narrow streets of Los Angelos, he noticed how Angela was biting her nails vigorously. He was about to say something when he saw her mouth open and "stop" escape her mouth. HE looked out the window to see the playground. It was old and the swings were rusted and the slide looked ruff. The monkey bars had fallen apart and the sand-box was no longer a "sand" box. John stopped and got out of the car. Angela had already jumped out, yelling Jesse's name. The woods became thicker and thicker as he and Angela walked through them. Angela had her gun cocked and ready. The shed was in view now and the silence grew stronger. Every thing was still….

**BANG BANG BANG**

The sound of a gun rang from the inside of the shed and a girl's scream was all that was heard.

* * *

The ambulance was late, but there was no need. The body was too battered to look at or for that matter, try to save. It was clear, Jesse was dead. Angela was sitting on the curb by the playground, feeling such a large pang of guilt she had ever felt. The police had left and now the Ambulance was coming from down the road. She shivered and looked back at John, who was standing behind her, watching her movements.

"Can we go home?"

John nodded and walked back to the car. Once they got in, Angela looked at him.

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"I don't know, I feel guilty"

"Well, you're an idiot, because your not"

Angela glared at him, and then pressed her throbbing head in her hand. She felt like giving up, that was two murders and she could have done something to prevent them and yet she didn't.

When they got to the apartment, John saw that the police where there questioning Jesse's mother. He sighed and went into the apartment. It was dark and cold.

"God, did you leave a window…"

Angelina, she remembered they left in such a rush that…oh no.

"John, where's Angelina?" The lights came on and there was no sign of the baby.

"John…"

Constantine strode quickly through the room, looking under the bed, tables, bathroom, and closet.

Nothing.

Angela began to panic, sitting down on the couch she started to breath irregularly. John looked over at her, seeing her distressed state; he went over and held her. She was so cold and trembling. Her face was pale and she looked as if she was thinking. She got up suddenly and went over to the window where the fire escape was. Bending slightly, she picked up something short and white and the tip was burnt. She sniffed it.

Marijuana.

Her head began to feel dizzy as she walked over to John, struggling to keep her breath even. She gave the evidence to John and watched him sniff it. His eyes narrowed.

"Brendan"

* * *

Hey guys, yeah, I know this chapter sucked but I promise it will get better. 


	12. The Forgotten one

**Author note: umm sorry I haven't updated, I was in Utah for awhile and well…I'm kinda was thinking of the last few chapters and I have something in mind but that leaves a gap so yeah, I'm having a really hard time thinking of things to put in the middle…so what I'm saying is, could you guys help me with filling in the middle? I don't need help for the end just the middle…anyway thanks for the reviews I love you all!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Constantine at all!

**Chapter 12**

Recap: Marijuana.

Her head began to feel dizzy as she walked over to John, struggling to keep her breath even. She gave the evidence to John and watched him sniff it. His eyes narrowed.

"Brendan"

* * *

Constantine felt anger swelling up inside him. That half-breed piece of shit was not going to get away with this. He began to walk towards the door again and threw the old joint into the trash when he walked by. Angela, telling he was pissed off, shook herself of the dizziness and followed him out the door. The police were gone and there was caution tape around Jessie's apartment. Layla was sitting outside the door, slumped in a sort of way, her hands on her head, a gun laid beside her. The sound of TV was booming through the doorway and you could hear drunken laughter behind it. Angela stopped when she saw Layla and went over to her.

The feeling in the back of Angela's gut told her not to confront the mother of the child that she could have saved. She had the power to prevent a life from being taken and yet she just cried herself to sleep and consulted herself, how great the guilt was. Angela's attention was then caught by the site of blood on the side of the distressed mothers face. Angela got up her nerve and bent down and touched Layla's cold arm. The woman tensed but the looked up. Those eyes, the once pretty blue-green eyes were now dark and red. The look of grief and sadness and guilt was so great in them Angela could barley keep eye contact. The traces of old tears were now retraced by new ones when Layla saw Angela. She fell into the physic arms.

The sudden contact made Angela gasp "oh"

But still, what could you do? The woman's child had just been murdered a few hours ago and no one was there to consult her. Angela wrapped her arms around Layla and cried with her.

"She was just a child, what sick person would kill a fucking ten year old" Layla choked out.

Angela didn't know what to say. The guilt became bigger and she felt herself cry more. The pain in her chest worsened. Her inner voice beckoned her to say something, say anything but alas, nothing came from her mouth. She just held Layla for a short while until she found something to say.

"She's somewhere now; God's looking out for her now"

Layla looked up at her. Realization seemed to hit her and she smiled. "Thank you"

* * *

Angela walked briskly down the narrow stairs trying to catch up with Constantine, coming only to find him at the bottom of the stair way, looking up at her sorrowfully. No questions were to be asked, he just seemed to know. It wasn't till they were both buckled in the car that he asked her what was on his mind.

"She okay?"

Angela nodded, feeling her stomach clench into knots again. She gripped the steering wheel for a second but her mind drifted to Angelina. God, what she would do if anybody hurt that child.

"Angela…"

"What!"

She didn't mean to snap at him, he just scared her a little with the sudden call of her name.

"It's a green light, in reality that means "Go"!" he through back, pointing a finger at the light. Angela nodded the lack of sleep and caffeine was getting to her. She didn't know where to go, or for that matter where to begin.

"Take a right"

Thank you John. Ok, so maybe she was bitchy without her coffee but that didn't matter. They were in the bad part of town now and dawn was coming. The drug dealers and hookers and gangs were crawling back into there dark holes, waiting for night to come around, to start there sinful business. John told her to stop and got out of the car. Turning toward an alley, he opened a metal door on a side of a brick building. Angela followed making sure her gun was cocked and ready.

They were inside a factory now. An old shut down one. The smell of rusting metal and decaying wood drifted through the air. The combination made Angela want to gag. John was heading over to a small bundle, huddled underneath some stairs. For a moment, Angela's heart was in her throat, but only to fall like a rock to the pit of her stomach when she saw a young boy's head pop up from it.

"That you John?"

His voice sounded cracked and strained. He only sounded about twelve. The shadow of the stairs hid his face.

"Yeah it's me"

The small body began to crawl out from his hole and Angela almost gasped when she saw his body. Burns grazed all of his face and hands and all he wore were rags. He shook with cold and his lips were blue. His hair was full of soot and dirt and lice. When he saw Angela, he limped back…seeming scared. John reached forward and grabbed him by the arm.

"It's ok, she won't bite"

He said it sarcastically and yet there was enough reassurance in his voice to make the kid believe. The child crawled forward and sat down Indian style, crossing his legs. John sighed and looked back at Angela.

"This is Damien, Brendan's son."

Angela looked at Damien and immediately saw the resemblance. Then she looked confusingly back at John.

"But why…"

"Brendan didn't want him, so he killed his mother and abandoned him. Made it look like the kid did it and ran away, case closed long time ago"

Damien looked to the ground and shrugged, mumbling something.

John smirked and looked the side. "Sick Basterd" then he looked back at Damien. "Where's Brendan?"

"Starlet's"

"Thanks kid, stop by my place anytime if you need a place to stay"

The boy only nodded sadly and then went back to sleeping. Angela looked sadly at him. No child should have to live that way.

She followed Constantine outside and back into the car. They sat in silence for a while.

"You know, Damien never likes people to help him, he's the type to always keep his burdens to himself."

Angela looked over at the great exorcist. Was that sadness she saw in the eyes of the on that was the type to not keep his emotions of his sleeves.

John smirked and shook his head. "Stupid kid, but smart."

* * *

The crow sitting on the street balconcy twitched its head and spread its wings to fly once again and follow the car.

* * *

**Yes yes I know…short chapter…..stupied…..yes……but I'm kinda got writers block now so bear with me. REVIEW! **


End file.
